


Dying for John Watson

by heygobrittany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygobrittany/pseuds/heygobrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And John Watson is like his first hit of cocaine, his eyes widen at the rush of lips on his and now he knows there is no going back from here. The taste of John is never going to leave his lips, he knows it's going to consume him whole and he's drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying for John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I worked on during a boring lecture. This might turn into a series ficlets or I might just add on to it. It hasn't been bated, so as always let me know if you see something that needs fixing. Enjoy guys!

    The first time John Watson walked into the lab of St. Bart, Sherlock could instantly see that he was a man barely swimming above water. Even someone of normal intelligence could see he wasn't living the life he was made for. Deducing John Watson was like being pulled under water, begging to to be pulled to the surface and searching for air. He decided then and there he need to know what the thrill of the chase would look like in John's dilated pupils.

   Watching John Watson was like learning a new language, frustrating and in constant need of practice. Sherlock can't help but spending hours drinking in his form when he thinks no one is looking. He needs to memorize every angle and make sure John never see his eyebrows furrow in frustration. But studying John Watson equals lust in the pit of his stomach that spreads without his permission. The lack of control makes him feel like he's falling. Lust is quickly replaced with confused anger as he grabs his coat and slams the door to 221B, leaving John sitting in the living room with a knowing grin on his face.

  Laughterfills the hallway of Baker Street as John and Sherlock lean against it's walls for support. Adrenaline pumps through their veins and the chase is fresh on their feet. Johns jacket is falling slightly off his left shoulder and his hair is damp from the rain outside, making the hall smell just like him . Sherlock almost wants to double over at the sight and smell of it, lust punching him in the stomach and he can't help it. Sherlock turns, gathering him up by his jacket lapels. And John Watson is like his first hit of cocaine, his eyes widen at the rush of lips on his and now he knows there is no going back from here. The taste of John is never going to leave his lips, he knows it's going to consume him whole and he's drowning.

  John's mouth is moving like it's starved for air and life itself. Sherlock feels like he's dying, it's all too much, so his fist finds it's way to wall next to John's head, and John has stopped kissing him. Sherlock sucks at the air like it's his first time breathing, he can feel his hands shaking, and the want to kiss John again threatens to take him to the ground. He takes one look at John and knows instantly he needs to get away, but John has one hand clinging onto his coat and the other behind is neck. “It's okay Sherlock, it's all okay,” and John pulls his face down to kiss him again, and Sherlock's last though before diving in completely, that he might just be okay feeling like he's dying for John Watson.  


End file.
